This invention relates to the cleaning of balls, particularly golf balls. In order that a golf ball rolls true it has long been a recognized requirement that the ball should be clean and it is the object of the present invention to provide a simple device which enables a golf ball to be cleaned without the use of rags and without dirtying the hands of the user.